1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bracket table covers for use at dental operating stations and, more particularly, to an improved bracket table cover, that is easier and safer to use than corresponding prior art products.
2. The Prior Art
Typically, a dental station features, in addition to a chair, what is known as a "bracket table." This bracket table is designed to keep dental instruments and materials conveniently accessible to the dentist while he is treating a patient sitting in the chair. A disposable bracket table cover, or a stack of disposable bracket table covers, may be superposed on the bracket table at any given time. Where a stack is used, the topmost bracket table cover is used. When the treatment of a patient is completed, all instruments are removed from the soiled bracket table cover, which then is discarded. A clean cover then is positioned and ready for the next patient.
On occasion, soiled instruments and/or materials, particularly, dental tissues, dental floss, and the like, contaminated by blood or saliva, come into contact with the edges of the bracket table, a bracket table cover and/or the edges of the bracket table covers of a stack. Unfortunately, the edges of the bracket table and/or the edges of the stack may be contaminated under such circumstances. If such an occurrence is noticed by the dentist, he then must desinfect the bracket table and/or discard the entire stack. Regretfully, if the dentist fails to notice or consider such soiling, infection control for subsequent patients is reduced or lost.
The following U.S. patents typify the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 950,988, issued to C. F. Booth in 1910, discloses a removable tray designed for thorough cleansing at a location remote from the dentist's chair. U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,830, issued to E. Zicke et al in 1915, discloses a dental cabinet with a sanitary paper cover that can be drawn across its top from a roll. U.S. Pat. No. 1,659,315, issued to F. L. Dailey in 1928, discloses a sanitary, shaped-paper receptacle for dental use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,957, issued to J. A. Maurer et al in 1967, discloses a shaped, removable dental tray designed to be cleansed at a remote location. And U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,376, issued to P. A. McDivit in 1969, discloses a removable plastic implement mat for use in combination with a dental set-up tray, the mat being readily sterilizable. More recently, a plastic disposable, compartmentalized dental instrument tray has become available to dentists from Prevention System Ltd. of Roseville, Calif. This disposable tray contributes to an aseptic environment and reduces chances of cross contamination, but is relatively stiff and, therefore, not adapted to be folded or wrapped conveniently before being discarded. There is a need for an improved bracket table cover product that manifests the advantages, but not the disadvantages of the prior art.